


appelsin, kanel og kardemomme

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, movember
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette var egentlig tenkt som del 2 av Movember-ficen ("barberer du deg?"), men jeg tror den står seg bedre alene - movember-ficen skal nok få et par kapitler til likevel.Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for tilbakemeldinger!Takk til den hyggelige jodleren som likte smuten min - denne er til deg! (Kan jeg kalle deg Jodel-Jesus? ♥)





	appelsin, kanel og kardemomme

“Du Isak?”  
“Mm….” Isak ligger på magen på senga og gjør lekser. Han har biologiprøve på mandag og må repetere før han skal møte Sana for å øve i morgen. I det minste er det håp om å få søndagen fri.  
“Du vet den Movember-greia?”  
Isak fniser. “Den barten din, ja.” Han strekker ut hånden og stryker Even over kinnet og overleppa. Det er fortsatt helt glatt. Ingen antydning til stikkende hårvekst.  
“Jo, men det er jo ikke bare bart da.” Even legger seg inntil Isak og begynner stryke ham over ryggen og baken. “Det er jo å undersøke seg mot kreft og sånn også. Det er jo det som er greia, egentlig.” Fingrene stryker i små sirkler over på rumpeballene, kiler ham så vidt i overgangen til låret, før de beveger seg oppover igjen.  
“Nå er du bare distraherende, ass”, mumler Isak og legger bort boka. Han legger hendene under hodet. Hodet er vendt mot Even, øynene er lukket, leppene lett adskilt. 

Even fortsetter å stryke opp og ned langs ryggen med lette bevegelser, mens han ser på Isaks ansikt. Ser hvordan han slapper av, hvordan han nyter, hvordan han rykker til, puster litt tyngre, når Evens hånd sirkler nederst på ryggen, der baken begynner, når hånden tar tak om rumpeballen og klemmer forsiktig.

Han setter seg overskrevs over ryggen til Isak og drar opp t-skjorta. Drar den over hodet hans, Isak hjelper litt til med armene. Han er avslappet og rolig, nesten slapp i bevegelsene, og legger seg ned igjen når t-skjorta er av. Even begynner å gni hendene opp og ned langs ryggen. Han masserer ham langs ryggraden, lar fingrene stryke over musklene. Etterpå flytter han hendene lenger ut, presser hardere. Musklene i skuldrene er stive, men Even kjenner de mykner mens han masserer. Isak kommer med små lyder, små klynk og stønn. Det er tydelig at han nyter det. “Du er stiv”, mumler Even til ham. Han flytter hendene til nakken og masserer med små, lette bevegelser før han fortsetter på hodebunnen. Fingerspissene går i små sirkler gjennom håret. Isak smiler. Øynene er fortsatt lukket og han ser helt avslappet ut.

Even lirker hendene under magen på Isak og knepper opp buksa. Han lirker den av sammen med bokseren. Isak løfter litt på hoftene så han lettere får av ham klærne, og Even kjenner så vidt noe varmt og hardt og mykt som berører fingrene hans idet han drar ned buksa. En skjelving går gjennom Isak i det samme.

Han fortsetter på ryggen igjen. Han finner en flaske massasjeolje i nattbordskuffen, og heller ut en liberal mengde som han varmer mellom hendene sine, før han varsom begynner å stryke over Isaks rygg. Hendene glir lett over den varme huden. Den glinser av oljen, og en duft av appelsin, kanel og kardemomme sprer seg i rommet. Han kjenner hvordan Isak slapper av, samtidig som en antydning til bevegelser i hoften tyder på at han ikke er helt avslappet. Han smiler for seg selv og fortsetter å stryke ham langs ryggraden i lange bevegelser.

Hendene beveger seg lenger ned. Even tar mer olje og lar hendene gli i sirkler på baken. Han dveler litt ekstra med tomlene mellom rumpeballene, lar noe av oljen dryppe ned. Isak vrir litt på seg, strammer musklene, løsner dem igjen. Han fortsetter å massere nedover rumpa og lårene. De lange fingrene hans glir over huden og løser opp musklene, får Isak til å slappe av. De gode lydene er flere nå. Isak nærmest småstønner mens Even masserer. Hendene hans har et fast grep i putetrekket. Knokene hvitner når Evens hender beveger seg oppover og begynner massere rumpeballene igjen. Pusten går tyngre, og Even kjenner at Isak ikke greier slappe av like godt som før. Han smiler og bøyer seg ned for å kysse ham på den tynne huden under øret, først på den ene siden, så på den andre. Isak vrir så vidt på hodet og bøyer det litt bakover, han vil tydeligvis kysses lenger ned på halsen også. Even slikker en liten sti langs halspulsåren. Han kjenner hjerteslagene mot tungespissen sin, kjenner senene som strammer seg. Han planter små kyss langs stien på vei tilbake, før han følger kjeven og til slutt kysser Isak på munnen, et langt, dvelende kyss.

“Snu deg”, hvisker Even og klatrer halvveis ned fra hoftene til Isak. Isak smiler og ruller seg rundt på ryggen. Han ligger som en gresk gud, på ryggen med armene over hodet, med det gyldne håret som en glorie rundt hodet, beina lett adskilt, det ene kneet bøyd opp. Magemusklene er definerte, brystkassen definitivt kraftigere enn første gang Even så den for litt over et år siden. Øynene de samme grønne, leppene har fortsatt den samme fasongen, den samme vakre amorbuen, den samme mykheten. Isak ser på ham med halvt lukkede øyne, betrakter ham gjennom øyenvippene. Han slikker seg på leppene, tungespissen ligger i munnviken. 

Evens blikk flytter seg nedover kroppen, til de lysebrune krøllene mellom beina, til det harde og myke som smyger seg opp mot magen, til pungen med den myke huden og de stive hårene. Til lårene med gylne hår, knærne, leggene, føttene. Han tar inn hele Isak, hele guden foran seg.

Han setter seg på kne mellom beina hans, bøyer seg frem og stikker nesen ned på magen hans. Trekker inn duften av Isak, duften av krydder og sitrus og appelsin, kanel, kardemomme. Åpner munnen og puster varm luft på ham, kjenner musklene hans trekke seg sammen når det kiler og Isak prøver å ikke le. Smaker så vidt på huden, kysser ham. Han tar mer olje på hendene og gnir dem mot brystet hans, leker med brystvortene, lar dem gli mellom fingrene. Ruller dem lett mellom fingertuppene. Isaks kropp strammer seg, ryggen spenner seg i en bue når han klyper lett i dem. 

Hendene glir nedover magen mot lysken. Tomlene kiler ham på den tynne huden, før de fortsetter ned mot innsiden av lårene. Isak sprer beina ørlite til, som for å gi Even litt ekstra plass, gjøre det lettere å komme til. Even tar flasken og drypper olje rett ned på pungen. Isak skvetter til av den kjølige væsken, prøver instinktivt å trekke seg vekk, før han skyver underlivet opp mot Even. Even lar den oljeglatte pungen gli mellom fingrene sine, kjenner på ballene, veier dem en og en i hånden. Pungen trekker seg sammen og huden blir rynkete. Han lar fingrene gli over den glatte huden, føler den, tar fingertuppene helt opp til der skaftet begynner, helt bak til der pungen slutter og det myke mellomkjøttet begynner. “Jeg må jo undersøke deg”, sier han med lav, dyp stemme til Isak. “Sjekke deg.”

Hånden hans glir opp langs skaftet, langs de tydelige blodårene, opp til hodet. Fingrene omfavner den, tommelen ligger i overgangen til hodet. Han lar tommelen gli raskt over hodet, blander forsatsen med oljen og smører det utover. Med den andre hånden heller han mer olje på, det blir glatt og smidig. Han beveger hånden opp og ned, kjenner hvordan den vokser mellom fingrene hans, hvordan den blir enda hardere. 

Isak stønner høyere nå. Pusten er tyngre og går raskere, det kommer gutturale, kåte stønn fra ham. Neseborene er utspent og øynene lukket. Kroppen er anspent og hendene klyper seg fast i lakenet, holder ham fast, sikrer at han ikke skal ta av, ikke skal eksplodere i denne langsomme nytelsen.

Even lar hånden sin gli ned mot lysken og låret igjen, mens han lar den andre gli bakover, bak pungen. Han lar den oljeglatte fingeren leke, glir opp og ned, den glir forbi, rundt, over, på siden. Isak vrir seg, vil tydeligvis at Even skal gjøre noe annet, noe mer. “Jeg må undersøke deg her også. Kjenne på deg. Kjenne inni deg.” Stemmen er dypere enn før. Han ser på Isak med mørke øyne mens han slikker seg på leppene. Pusten hans er tyngre, han kjenner det presser i buksene han fortsatt har på. Fort åpner han dem med én hånd og vrir og vrenger dem av seg. Den hvite bokseren hans har en våt flekk foran, på toppen av en pyramide som har vokst frem. 

Han fortsetter å bevege på fingeren, fortsatt forbi, rundt, over, på siden, før han presser den mot åpningen og lar den gli inn. Isak rykker til og kommer med et lite rop. Even ser på ham, Isak nikker med sløret blikk. Even presser fingeren innover forbi de ytterste knokene, før han kjenner noe annerledes, noe fast. Han bøyer forsiktig fingeren. Isak strammer hele kroppen, og små skjelvinger går gjennom ham. Even fortsetter å presse, bøyer og strekker fingeren. Isak ligger urolig, han vrir seg, skjelver, holder fast i lakenet. Even lar den andre hånden gli tilbake dit den nettopp var, berører pungen lett, lar fingertuppene lage små sirkler på ballene, før hånden beveger seg oppover skaftet og begynner å bevege seg rytmisk opp og ned. Bevegelsene blir raskere, fingeren bak presser jevnt mot det faste området. 

Han slikker langs skaftet. Lar tunga kjenne på det, tungespissen går opp og ned, slikker rett under hodet. Han åpner munnen og lar leppene omslutte det, suger den inn i munnen. Bruker musklene i kinnene og i halsen for å suge, slippe, suge, slippe. Leppene blir røde og hovne og han er sliten i kjeven, men han nyter følelsen av Isak i munnen, smaken av ham, det salte, det bitre.

Han kjenner de små rykningene som sprer seg gjennom Isaks kropp, kjenner hoftene hans bli presset oppover, musklene som klemmer rundt fingeren hans bak, det gjør nesten vondt. Isak spenner hele kroppen, det føles som om bare skuldrene og hælene berører underlaget, som om han skal lette når som helst, som om kroppen er i ferd med å slites i småbiter, bli presset sammen til en ball, eksplodere, implodere. Det er elektrisk, magnetisk, alle naturens krefter samlet i ham på en gang. Naturen eksploderer i et inferno av farger, det blir hvitt, svart, stjerneskudd og glitterspetter. Isak synker sammen med Even oppå seg, inni seg, rundt seg. Han åpner munnen for å kysse ham, kjenner smaken av Even sammen med duftene av appelsin, kanel, kardemomme, av ham selv.

**Author's Note:**

> Dette var egentlig tenkt som del 2 av Movember-ficen ("barberer du deg?"), men jeg tror den står seg bedre alene - movember-ficen skal nok få et par kapitler til likevel.
> 
> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda Echte for tilbakemeldinger!
> 
> Takk til den hyggelige jodleren som likte smuten min - denne er til deg! (Kan jeg kalle deg Jodel-Jesus? ♥)


End file.
